Don't Fight It
by DimiGex
Summary: In less than five minutes, Tenzo had turned his entire world upside down, stealing the breath from his lungs, and the logic from his mind. Kakashi wanted Tenzo, as much as he'd ever wanted anything. He wanted to wrap around the other man and lose himself in the consuming ache, forgetting the rest of the world in favor of living in this moment.


**Rating:** M

 **Words:** 5200

 **Pairing:** Tenzo/Kakashi

 **Warnings:** Confident Tenzo, Kakashi completely loves not being in control, some slight bondage, rimming, obviously M/M, PWP

 **Author's Note:** This was intended to be a scene from another story that I'm working on but Tenzo refused to cooperate. He was so eager to convince Kakashi that I couldn't help but fall for it too. This is completely pwp, I usually have plot, but not this time. These two are going to kill me one day because I ship them far too much but I will go down with this ship. Thanks for reading/reviewing/requesting (all the important r things)! Enjoy!

* * *

Rain pounded against the roof, splashing off the window in a steady cadence that Kakashi found soothing. The knocking at the door was less welcome, especially when the knob jiggled in defiance of his silence. Kakashi reached the other side of his apartment as the lock clicked free, and the door swung open. Tenzo stood outside, limned in streetlight with storm-darkened sky behind him. The man's familiar head protector and armor were missing, and his brown hair dripped with the rain. Rivulets of the clear liquid ran down the Anbu's cheeks and dripped onto the floor as he removed his sandals.

Worried eyes roved over Kakashi as if Tenzo couldn't believe that his captain had returned from the mission without injury. Sighing in relief, the other man erased the distance between himself and Kakashi in a few steps, pulling him close. Despite the dampness of Tenzo's chest on Kakashi's, the man's warmth momentarily overwhelmed his senses. Before he could fight back to awareness, clever fingers threaded between Kakashi's, guiding their intertwined hands onto the wall above his head.

Leaning in, Tenzo realized the mistake he'd made. A dark expanse of fabric still covered half of Kakashi's face, and Tenzo's fingers were occupied with holding his hands to the wall. The Anbu growled softly, a sound as unexpected as it was adorable. Kakashi's amusement stuttered to a halt when Tenzo captured his mask with teeth. The brush of lips against Kakashi's cheek made his heart stop. _Has it always been this difficult to breathe?_ He wondered, mind going blank as Tenzo removed the mask with a determined jerk, ripping the fabric in his urgency.

Only the press of Tenzo's body kept Kakashi on his feet. He flexed his hands against their forced captivity, and Tenzo pushed them more firmly to the wall. Fevered kisses burned Kakashi's jaw, then trailed fire over his exposed neck. In less than five minutes, Tenzo had turned his entire world upside down, stealing the breath from his lungs, and the logic from his mind. Kakashi wanted Tenzo, as much as he'd ever wanted _anything_. He wanted to wrap around the other man and lose himself in the consuming ache, forgetting the rest of the world in favor of living in this moment. That realization made Kakashi pull back.

"Stop," Kakashi breathed, then choked out an expletive when Tenzo nipped at his throat. The man chuckled and ran the flat of his tongue over the bite mark, sucking lightly to remove the sting of teeth. Kakashi's body betrayed him, shuddering and arching forward.

"It doesn't feel like you want me to stop," Tenzo laughed, pinning Kakashi against the wall until he could feel the play of Tenzo's muscle against his own. Kakashi's head spun, urging him to surrender to the hands running over his body. _Kami, it's tempting_. Nothing made him lose control like Tenzo. The man was an addiction that Kakashi hadn't known he needed until he'd had the first taste.

Breathlessly, Kakashi pulled back as far as their positions allowed. "Please, Tenzo," he mumbled, aware that his lover's name sounded like a caress falling from his lips. Tenzo leaned in to cut off the rest of the argument with a kiss. Teeth captured Kakashi's lower lip in a brilliant splash of pain that made his knees weak.

 _Gods,_ Kakashi thought, trying to concentrate on anything but the way Tenzo unraveled him so completely. He'd never allowed anyone to have this level of power over him before. The most terrifying thing was how badly he wanted to give in, allowing the overwhelming tide to sweep him away. Using the last vestiges of his sanity and strength, Kakashi pushed away from the wall.

Tenzo opened his eyes more fully. "You'd rather the bed?" He teased, releasing Kakashi's hands but continuing to hold his body sinfully close.

Kakashi shook his head, stumbled toward the couch, and collapsed onto it. Raising his eyebrows, Tenzo followed. "This is a new one, but I think that against the wall would have been more fun."

"I can't do this anymore." The words tore at Kakashi's heart as they left his mouth. He dropped his head into his hands, unable to bear the surprise and hurt in Tenzo's eyes. The other man sank down onto the couch. Their knees were close enough to bump together, but Kakashi remained motionless, refusing to drift toward the tempting warmth.

When fingers brushed across his knee, Kakashi jumped. Tenzo didn't speak or argue, he simply rested a hand there, letting his touch seep into the skin below. _Does he even realize the power he has?_ Kakashi wondered. _He can undo me with a single touch or glance. I can't think when I'm around him. This is why shinobi don't have relationships, especially Anbu._

"What's wrong?" Tenzo's voice didn't fill with emotion; it remained steady. "Or rather, what's changed?"

When Kakashi didn't answer immediately, Tenzo's hand traveled up his thigh, over his stomach, and came to rest against his chest. Kakashi yielded to the gentle pressure guiding him to lean back into the cushions. To his surprise, Tenzo slid over and settled in his lap, facing him. "If you're trying to break up with me, you are going to have to work harder to convince me."

"I'm serious," Kakashi managed before Tenzo's lips grazed his, and he couldn't remember how to think. The man's tongue brushed against Kakashi's closed mouth, inviting him to take more. When he didn't, the teasing became rougher and more insistent until Kakashi couldn't stop himself. He melted into Tenzo's touch and the combined heat of their bodies. It was everything he wanted. _And everything I shouldn't have._

Tenzo arched against Kakashi's hips until the world blurred at the edges. The kiss left his head swimming and body desperate for more, despite his words. "I know you're serious," Tenzo exhaled against Kakashi's lips. "But, you can't tell me that you don't want _this_."

Kakashi shuddered as Tenzo peppered his neck with steamy, open-mouth kisses. "I worry about you when we're on missions, mmm." Soft sounds of pleasure interrupted Kakashi's words as his lover continued, disregarding the attempted arguments. "You're a distraction and it's, ahh, dangerous."

"Then stop thinking," Tenzo urged, easing warm hands beneath Kakashi's shirt. The sound that escaped the jonin's mouth was half protest, half encouragement, as fingernails scraped his skin, forcing the garment higher. Tenzo's tongue followed the same path as the hem, flicking against Kakashi's abs, then his chest. When the man tried to remove the shirt, Kakashi stubbornly kept his arms down. Unconcerned, Tenzo dragged him into another kiss that tilted the room around them.

A spark of icy pain rushed along the center of Kakashi's chest, making him jerk in surprise. His shirt parted under Tenzo's hands, exposing the pale skin beneath. The other shinobi tucked the kunai back into a weapon pouch without breaking the kiss. As much as Kakashi wanted to be angry over his ruined clothing, Tenzo's confidence transformed his annoyance into desire. Strong fingers pushed the tattered cloth from Kakashi's arms.

"I want you, and I know you want me too." Tenzo pressed into Kakashi's lap, accentuating the proof of their mutual desire, then continued. "Give me tonight. If you still want to end things after that, we will."

Kakashi wavered. A devilish smile curled on Tenzo's lips, arrogance radiating from him as he moved in Kakashi's lap. The man had been sure of the answer before asking the question. _Once more won't hurt anything,_ Kakashi reasoned, drawing the lithe ninja snugly against his body. Tenzo laughed and sealed their lips together for a long moment before moving to Kakashi's neck.

"Doesn't that feel better," Tenzo hummed by Kakashi's ear before following the curve with his lips. "Stop fighting this so hard and let me-"

The brown-haired man lost his words in a hiss when Kakashi's teeth closed on the side of his neck. Tenzo's head dipped back to offer more skin and desire flooded the jonin, blotting out the last vestiges of reason. He pushed beneath Tenzo's shirt to caress the training-hardened muscles. The man's cheeks flushed with longing as he struggled out of the garment, surrendering to the pressure of Kakashi's touch.

Kakashi traced the path of Tenzo's spine upward. The younger man arched away from the teasing fingertips, curving into Kakashi's chest until it was impossible to breathe. Tenzo's hand brushed through Kakashi's hair, and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. Teeth grazed his adam's apple and drew Kakashi back to awareness. He shuddered as the grip on his hair tightened almost to the point of pain. Tenzo forced Kakashi's head backward, letting his tongue follow up the column of the jonin's neck.

Pain flashed through the haze of pleasure, and Kakashi pulled back with a groan. "What the hell, Tenzo?" The smear of crimson across the man's lip could only be blood. _My blood,_ Kakashi realized, even before his thumb completed the journey to his mouth.

"Too much?" Tenzo made the question sound like a challenge as he looked down, eyes glinting dangerously. The tone made Kakashi's heart skip a beat. "If you want me to go easy. . ." Tenzo trailed off when Kakashi crushed him closer, slanting their lips together. This time, he answered Tenzo's questing tongue, curling his own against it. His fingers combed through the damp tendrils of brown hair, locking their mouths until his chest ached.

When they broke apart for much needed air, Kakashi's couldn't catch his breath. He was used to that around Tenzo. Kakashi bit roughly on the smooth skin of his lover's shoulder, marking Tenzo as his, and _only_ his. The action proved Kakashi's earlier lie about not wanting this relationship, but he didn't care. Everything about this moment felt right, no matter what logic had tried to insist.

Tenzo's hips rocked in the slight space between their bodies, begging Kakashi for more. Gazing up, Kakashi kissed the man's chest, then traced a circle around one nipple with his tongue. A faint whimper of desire left Tenzo's mouth when he sucked the hardened skin between his lips. The sound and urgent pressure on his lap dragged at Kakashi's self-control, but he tightened his grip to control Tenzo's speed. As torturous as this was, he didn't want it to end.

When he couldn't take any more, Kakashi wrapped Tenzo in his arms and turned, pressing the man's back onto the couch. Their previous positions allowed Kakashi to settle between Tenzo's legs, something he took full advantage of. Running his hands down the younger man's bare chest, Kakashi deftly unbuttoned and unzipped the familiar pants. Tenzo arched so the garment could be removed, but rather than providing relief, Kakashi lowered his full weight. With a strangled moan, Tenzo's nails tightened on his back.

Kakashi's earlier arguments evaporated under that touch. He moved lower, lips teasing over the scars on Tenzo's chest and stomach as he inched the man's pants downward. Pausing, he brushed his fingers along the inside of Tenzo's thighs, producing groans with every caress. Kakashi chuckled, dipping his head to kiss the warm skin until Tenzo's hands fisted in his hair. The intoxicating grip dragged Kakashi's mouth to where Tenzo wanted it. Obligingly, Kakashi let himself be guided.

Tilting his head up to meet Tenzo's gaze, Kakashi swept his tongue against the man's straining erection. It leapt toward Kakashi's mouth, but he didn't surrender to the impatience, not yet. Instead, he teased the sensitive skin with delicate kisses. Tenzo's hands tightened, forcing Kakashi's head down, and he closed his mouth around the waiting head. His tongue flicked against the slit, tasting Tenzo's excitement and sucking to encourage more.

Tenzo cursed, fingers tangling in Kakashi's hair as he eased lower. Using one hand to stroke the part that he didn't take in his mouth, Kakashi reveled in the pleasured groans escaping from his lover's parted lips. After a moment, he took more, curling his tongue along the underside. A second curse slid from Tenzo's usually proper mouth and he hummed in approval, knowing the vibration would wind the man higher. Tenzo's hips bucked, and Kakashi welcomed him.

"Fuck, Kashi," Tenzo gasped, thrusting up to claim Kakashi's mouth. Charcoal eyes met brown, and Tenzo's grip firmed to hold his head still. With every rock of hips, he pushed deep into his lover's throat, filling it. Kakashi let Tenzo take him, lost in the expression on the man's face. After several moments, Tenzo's momentum slowed. Apparently, Kakashi wasn't the only one who wanted tonight to last.

When Kakashi pressed his hands against Tenzo's hips to lever himself up, the man released the hold on his hair. He pulled away, wiping the spit from his mouth with the back of a hand. Tenzo sat up and hooked an arm behind Kakashi's neck, pulling him in for a kiss to taste their mingled flavors. A thin sheen of sweat covered the man's skin as Kakashi pushed Tenzo's pants onto the floor.

"I thought you didn't want this," Tenzo breathed against Kakashi's lips. The man's palm dropped to cup the tight fabric of Kakashi's pants. "It _feels_ like you want it."

"Fuck you," Kakashi grunted, pushing Tenzo away in mock annoyance.

The younger man didn't budge. Instead, he flattened a hand against Kakashi's chest. Sharp pain spidered away from the contact, and crimson smeared across his skin. Tenzo's fingers traced the shallow cut the kunai had made when he removed Kakashi's shirt. The touch was firm enough to be painful, but the caress of fingers edged it with confusing pleasure. The jonin bit his lip, refusing to show any other reaction. The pressure increased.

Kakashi focused on the pounding of the rain rather than what Tenzo's fingers were doing. When the Anbu put his weight behind the hand, undoubtedly opening a fresh flow of blood, it stole Kakashi's breath. Simultaneously, Tenzo stroked through Kakashi's pants. The dual sensations left him trembling, and he couldn't contain the moan of desire. The pain stopped, but Tenzo's hand continued its path.

Warmth surprised him, and Kakashi's eyes flew open to find Tenzo sucking at the fabric of his pants. His erection twitched under the heat, trying to reach what it needed. Tenzo continued using one hand to stoke Kakashi, closing his mouth over the head. The fabric between Kakashi's skin and Tenzo's mouth was torture. He reached down to help, but the man batted his hands away, continuing.

Tenzo undid the button and lowered the zipper slowly. The brown-haired man looked up at Kakashi while pulling his pants and boxers down to tangle around his ankles. Warm lips brushed the inside of Kakashi's thigh, fluttered against the skin, then inched higher. Familiar hands encouraged his legs wider. Trembles shuddered through Kakashi's legs as Tenzo's lips ghosted over his skin, increasing when he felt hot breath against the base of his cock.

Then, the sensation disappeared and started afresh on the opposite side. Groaning, Kakashi rested his hands on the man's shoulders, trying to encourage him to hurry. To his surprise, Tenzo pulled back with a smirk. "You have to tell me what you want. You know, since you were so eager to tell me what you _didn't_ want earlier."

A blush heated Kakashi's already flushed cheeks as he looked down at Tenzo. He'd never been one for dirty talk or making demands during sex; it made him uncomfortable. Kakashi was about to tell Tenzo that he could go fuck himself when a soft tongue curled around the head of his cock, then overwhelming heat surrounded him. He only managed to repeat part of his original thought. "Fuck," Kakashi gasped. "Don't stop."

Tenzo hummed questioningly, dragging a moan from Kakashi's throat. Even so, the younger man remaining annoyingly motionless. "I want," Kakashi paused, searching for something that didn't make him feel sleazy-Tenzo pulled back with a soft pop, followed by the swirl of cool air on Kakashi's damp skin.

"Tell me what you want, _senpai_ ," Tenzo encouraged, gazing up with Kakashi with enough intensity to make his body strain to reach that teasing mouth.

Kakashi brushed Tenzo's cheek. "I want you," he mumbled, half under his breath.

The younger Anbu's lips quirked into a grin as he flicked his tongue over Kakashi's ignored erection. The wet slide made Kakashi's hips jump eagerly, but Tenzo stopped at the tip, looking up again.

"Please," Kakashi panted, aware of the desire in Tenzo's brown eyes. Even so, the man waited. That look, combined with the warmth of every exhale against his skin, left Kakashi shuddering. With another lazy swirl of Tenzo's tongue, Kakashi let himself succumb. "Suck me," he pleaded, writhing beneath his lover.

Immediately, Tenzo dipped his head to envelop Kakashi in the damp heat of his mouth. Kakashi gasped, back arching as fingers caressed his hips. He fisted his hands into the cushions of the couch, trying to contain his body's desire for release. Tenzo moved expertly, using one hand to meet his lowering mouth. Soft murmurs of encouragement slid from Kakashi's mouth without conscious thought. Tenzo heard them, responding to every soft whimper and request for more, urging Kakashi higher until he was completely unaware of his own begging.

"Fuck, yes," Kakashi moaned, eyes squeezing shut as Tenzo's nose brushed the silver hair curling on his stomach. "Your mouth feels so good."

Tenzo tightened his lips around the base of Kakashi's cock, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Without thinking, he brought his hands to rest on the man's shoulders, thumbs pressing into the hard muscles. Tenzo pulled back, pausing at the head to flick his tongue in a torturous circle. Kakashi's bowed his back, frantically seeking the slick press of lips. Tenzo's hands slid beneath his ass, kneading the tensed muscles before moving again. "Please, don't stop," Kakashi breathed.

After several blissful moments, Tenzo pulled away to draw air into his lungs. He kissed along Kakashi's length while continuing the steady, almost rough, caress of his ass. That touch disappeared, and Kakashi dimly understood that Tenzo was struggling to free his legs from the tangle of fabric his boxers and pants had made. Once they were, familiarly calloused hands pushed the inside of Kakashi's thighs, forcing them wider. Tenzo knelt by the edge of the couch and gripped Kakashi's hips, dragging him closer. Without giving Kakashi a second to breath, the man wrapped his lips around the head again.

"Kami, T-Tenzo," Kakashi stuttered when his lover set a faster pace. Heat pooled through his entire body, settling low in stomach. Tenzo welcomed Kakashi's thrusts, moving with them as their tempo increased. "I want to get off in your mouth."

Kakashi opened both eyes. Intoxicating didn't begin to describe the sight of Tenzo taking advantage of him. One hand moved down to cup the twin sacs, fingers tracing the tightening skin. "Please," Kakashi whimpered as those cool fingers teased. "I need-I want-" the rest of his words lodged in his throat as a desperate moan escaped. He was so close already.

When Tenzo eased back, he brushed his lips against Kakashi's ass. A nip of teeth followed. Kakashi arched, gasping in pleasure. One of Tenzo's hands closed around the base of his cock, preventing the building release. The other brushed over his entrance. The touch fluttered by, solidified, then disappeared. Kakashi almost complained until he felt the warmth of Tenzo's breath, then his lips, teasing the same area. He pressed toward the touch, moaning his lover's name.

Tenzo pulled away, leaving Kakashi trembling and gasping. "I want you on the bed."

"I'd rather have you here," Kakashi countered, reaching for Tenzo's arm. The other man stepped out of range. This side differed from anything Kakashi had ever seen. Usually, Tenzo was an affectionate lover, wanting to wrap around Kakashi and feel his every movement. Dominant was the last word Kakashi would have picked for the younger man, but tonight was everything that Tenzo wasn't.

Kakashi's heart leapt against his chest as he dragged himself from the couch, pursuing Tenzo into the bedroom. It had grown dark around them as the rain increased, pounding a steady staccato on the roof of the apartment. Thunder rumbled in the distance and several long seconds later, lightning filled the room, illuminating the bed, and Tenzo standing at the foot. Kakashi stepped closer to run his hands over the man's body, pulling it as close as he could, as if Tenzo was the air he needed to survive. Maybe he was, Kakashi had never felt this alive before.

Tenzo answered with abandon, lips opening to invite Kakashi to taste him as their hips ground against each other, longing for friction. Kakashi wanted to curse and tumble Tenzo onto the bed to expedite things, but he didn't want the exquisite pain to end. "When did you become such a tease?" Kakashi growled when Tenzo's teeth grazed his neck and shoulder.

"Are you complaining?" Tenzo purred against his collarbone, a completely unfamiliar sound that made Kakashi's chest clench with desire. A hand glided down Kakashi's stomach, closed around their cocks, and started to stroke. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Kakashi grunted. "I want you to hurry."

Tenzo laughed. "Then get on the bed. I'm hardly going to take you standing up." Something about those words in Tenzo's mouth made Kakashi's knees weak. Whatever change had come over the man, he hoped it was permanent.

Settling on the edge of the bed, Kakashi reached for Tenzo. The man stepped back. "On your stomach, Kakashi." The tone remained soft enough to be a request, but there was an undercurrent of demand. Kakashi looked into Tenzo's eyes. Amusement clouded with desire met his gaze. "You trust me, don't you?"

Of course, Kakashi trusted Tenzo; they wouldn't be together otherwise. After a moment of hesitation, he rolled onto his stomach and lifted enough that it wouldn't be uncomfortable. "Good boy," Tenzo chuckled, patting Kakashi's raised hip. Wooden bonds snaked from the headboard to wrap securely around each of Kakashi's wrists, jerking him forward. He made a questioning sound, but Tenzo shushed him. Fingers tightened in Kakashi's hair, tilting his head back so their lips could crash together .

While Kakashi's mind still spun from the feeling of Tenzo's lips, dark fabric fell across his eyes. He hadn't even noticed the other man picking up his hitai-ate. Tenzo bent to bite Kakashi's shoulder while completing the knot on his makeshift blindfold. Warm hands smoothed down his back, and wet, open-mouth kisses followed his spine. The mattress sagged as Tenzo moved onto the bed, continuing to follow the curve of Kakashi's back with his lips. "Keep talking to me, senpai" Tenzo murmured against the skin. "Tell me what you want me to do."

If Kakashi had been able to form a coherent sentence, he would have. At the moment, the best he could manage was a moan of Tenzo's name. Fingers tickled the inside of Kakashi's thigh, making him startle forward. The touch disappeared as Tenzo's hands came back to his ass, kneading and spreading while the kisses drifted wickedly low. Kakashi bit his lip to keep from moaning in desperation. He tested the strength of Tenzo's bonds, trying to get a hand on himself to relieve the insistent ache. They held.

"The only way to get relief is by telling me what to do." Tenzo placed careful kisses along the slopes of Kakashi's ass, promising so much, while avoiding giving anything. Kakashi moaned again. "You wouldn't want to confuse me with mixed signals, would you?"

A stream of cool air washed over Kakashi, and he shifted in search of those tormenting lips. "Tell me," Tenzo encouraged, fingers brushing Kakashi's entrance so faintly that he wondered if he'd imagined it.

"Stop teasing," Kakashi groaned. "You're killing me."

Tenzo spread Kakashi again, and he tensed in preparation for the stretch that he knew was coming. The soft tease of Tenzo's tongue instead of a finger made Kakashi's head drop forward, and his entire body tremble in response. The flutter of the muscle pushing inside was gentle and overwhelming at the same time, something Tenzo had never done. As the warmth probed deeper, Kakashi's cock jumped against his stomach, aching with desire. Tenzo's tongue curled, hitting a spot that sent pleasure splintering through Kakashi's body. "Fuck, 'Zo," he cried out, hands clenching the headboard. "I can't-please-just fuck me already."

"I thought you'd never ask." The bonds shifted, twisting Kakashi's upper body as Tenzo grabbed his hip. The combined pressure rolled him onto his back.

For a moment, there was nothing but the ache in Kakashi's wrists and shoulders. Then, a wet finger slipped inside his already slick passage, and he jerked against the bonds as it sank deeper. A second followed soon after, and Tenzo curled the digits, then scissored them open to prepare his lover. His other hand closed around Kakashi's cock, smearing precome over the tensed skin, allowing his hand to glide smoothly. The fingers inside Kakashi matched the pace Tenzo's fist set.

The desire to be filled rushed hot and heady through Kakashi's body, and he hooked his legs around Tenzo's waist blindly. The man caught the jonin's hips, lifting him into position. Kakashi shifted to offer Tenzo a better angle, and almost pressed himself backward when he felt pressure against his opening. He forced himself to remain still and was shocked to hear the word _please_ escape his lips. Tenzo complied, thrusting into Kakashi. The sudden stretch was on the edge of being too much, and he reached back to grip the headboard. Kakashi meant to tell Tenzo to continue, but the words came out in a stream of gasps.

Lusty kisses stole the sounds from Kakashi's mouth anyway as Tenzo's hips moved. He sank forward steadily, allowing Kakashi to adjust to the stretch before moving again. Tenzo pulled back, covering Kakashi's neck and shoulder with soft kisses. All he could do was tremble as each new pleasure assaulted him. The touches turned rougher as the speed of Tenzo's hips increased, nips and bruising suction interspersing the kisses. Tenzo closed a hand around Kakashi's cock, dragging down slowly.

"I want to hear you enjoy this," Tenzo husked in the same almost purr that he'd been using all night. The man accented his demand by thrusting forward, burying his entire length inside Kakashi.

"Uhn, Tenzo," Kakashi gasped as the man remained still, pressed deep inside. He pushed his heels against the back of Tenzo's thighs, aching for every inch. Pleasure pulsed through Kakashi's body, threatening to sweep him away. "I want to get off for you. Move, dammit."

Kakashi circled his hips, pressing into Tenzo's frantically. Finally, the other man began to move, pumping into Kakashi. Tenzo no longer held back, hitting the area that made spots dance before Kakashi's eyes. He had any control of the words leaving his mouth. Kakashi begged Tenzo not to stop, to take him harder, anything that would keep the other man moving, and the pleasure drowning him.

Heat coiled around Kakashi's spine, and every nerve sparked with urgency. Tenzo's teeth on his collarbone were too much. Being completely filled as the man stroked his cock blotted out everything but the pleasure. Tension filled and overflowed, teetering on the edge of snapping. Kakashi barely had time to cry out Tenzo's name before the world went white around him. He jerked against the bonds as his body convulsed, sticky essence coating his lover's hand and covering his own chest. Tenzo continued, drawing out the orgasm until its pleasure bordered on pain. Kakashi thighs quivered around Tenzo's as his body spent itself in weaker and weaker spurts.

Soft lips brushed Kakashi's, but he turned away, gasping. "Move," he choked out around the roaring of blood in his ears. "I want you to finish inside of me."

Tenzo growled Kakashi's name and surged forward at the request. Their bodies slapped together, filling the room with the resounding urgency of their lovemaking. Kakashi tried to murmur encouragement, reveling in the feeling of being claimed over and over again, but his voice was too raw. Tenzo leaned in, sucking a kiss-swollen lip between his teeth as his fingertips dug into Kakashi's hips, pulling him down with every thrust. Kakashi pressed into it. He needed Tenzo's release as much as he'd needed his own. "Please, Tenzo, come in me."

The pace edged toward pain as Tenzo surrendered to his body's desire, but Kakashi didn't care. He wanted to feel, so he rocked into the thrusts, forcing Tenzo completely inside him. The man gasped Kakashi's name as he lost control, hips hitching desperately in the throes of his release as hot liquid filled Kakashi with every shudder of his body. The man breathed raggedly, sweaty forehead dropping against Kakashi's shoulder. As Tenzo's body went limp, Kakashi wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the man and hold him there.

After a moment, Tenzo pushed himself up and slid painfully out of Kakashi. Then, he collapsed onto the bed, panting. "Sorry," he mumbled, releasing the wooden manacles. Kakashi eased his arms to the bed, massaging the blood flow back into his wrists. Once he could feel again, Kakashi took off the blindfold. Tenzo lay beside him in silence.

Rolling onto his side, Kakashi put a hand on Tenzo's sweaty chest. The brown-haired man stirred, but he didn't look over. Kakashi pressed a kiss to Tenzo's chin, then moved to his lips. The younger man didn't return it. "I should go," Tenzo's voice was cold enough to drain the life from Kakashi.

Tenzo started to stand up, but Kakashi scrambled over to catch his arm."You don't have to," he argued, desperation sliding into his voice. "You can stay with me, if you want."

"That isn't what you said-"

"You told me to tell you what I wanted," the words rushed out before Kakashi could stop them. "You're what I want."

When Tenzo turned back, hope swelled in Kakashi's chest, then the man's lips were back on his. A hand slid into Kakashi's hair and tugged his head back. "Then stop fighting this," Tenzo growled softly. "Or the next time I tie you up, it won't be as fun."

Kakashi laughed and wrapped his arms around Tenzo to hold him closer. "What got into you anyway? You've never been like this."

A blush tinted Tenzo's cheeks, surprising after the control he'd taken. Kakashi ran his fingers over the other man's ribs, almost gentle enough to be a tickle but not quite. Tenzo squirmed anyway. "I-Genma told me you'd like it when I asked him to impress you."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Tenzo's cheeks flushed. "I was going to do it for your birthday, but then, you wanted me to go, and I knew tonight was my last chance to show you that I could be adventurous."

Drawing Tenzo against his chest, Kakashi kissed him, slow and tender. "It was never about that." Kakashi stopped awkwardly and felt his cheeks burn as the words stuck in his throat. "It's because I-"

"I know," Tenzo answered, silently filling in the blank that Kakashi could never complete. "So, stop pushing me away."

Grinning, Tenzo pulled back. "Genma wasn't wrong though, was he? You _did_ like it."

Kakashi chuckled. "Maybe. We'll have to try it again, just to be sure."


End file.
